La Vie En Rose
by evermineeverthineeverours
Summary: When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose
1. Chapter 1

Hello, darlings.

First and foremost, you are the dearest reviewers that anyone could ever have. I pour my heart and soul to all of you. Thank you so much for all the well wishes and reviews. You are really the reason that I keep posting these. You're amazing. Thank you! Secondly, I don't use Twitter – I'm sorry, but I do have a Tumblr. It is **itistheowl**_**. **_Although, I don't post too often and most of it is Olitz related. Feel free to follow and I'll follow back. Third, as you know these characters aren't mine and they belong to Shonda Rhimes. My emotions belong to Shonda, what is she doing?! If you're up to date, this takes places 2x04. If not, don't worry it doesn't need as spoiler.

So, are we adding this one to the collection? What did you think? Love it/hate it?

* * *

The shoes pinch his feet.

After numerous fittings, the jacket hugs his shoulders. He reaches up to adjust the yellow tie. Her residual presence lingers on it and he can still imagine her fingers tugging at the knot to perfect it.

His body aches for her.

He needs to see her.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he anxiously waits. He pauses to fidget nervously inside his pocket. The doors creak loudly and music starts.

His breath catches.

She's a vision in white.

_Perfect._

* * *

He breathes and startles himself awake on Air Force One.

Achingly, he moans, "Olivia."


	2. Chapter 2

"All married men cheat – with their hands or whores," Abby insists.

Olivia stops listening.

In dreams, she's not his _whore_.

* * *

'It's over.'

'What?'

She bolts from resting on his chest. Immediately, she suspects the worst but instantly fades. Suddenly, his flippant and defiant tone resonates. The suppressed smile speaks volumes.

'Fitz,' She questions.

_Is this true? Finally. _

'It's over. I did it. Fuck the reelection. I filed.'

He flips her onto her back.

His sudden kiss is welcome, desperate, hungry and breathtaking.

_Hers._

_Just hers_. _Finally_.

* * *

Abby snaps her fingers and the dream is over.

And she's a _whore_ again.


	3. Chapter 3

London's streets are busier than he remembered.

They're stuck in traffic.

He catches sight of a woman pushing the fashionably antique baby pram.

It's her scarf that makes him yearn for _her_.

* * *

'You did this.'

'Quite proud of myself,' He smirks.

'Stop talking,' She barks; quickly huffs, 'I want an epidural.'

'I thought—'

'Fitz,' She moans and he recognizes the fear.

Brushing his lips to her brow, he murmurs, 'It's okay, sweet baby.'

'Last push, Olivia.'

A warm infant cries.

'David.'

_Their son._

* * *

The rough shake startles him to reality, and the woman fades away.

Like his fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4

She cannot sleep.

Naturally, she cleans.

* * *

Her attire is simple: a shirt and panties.

As she tugs her hair into a high ponytail, she passes a mirror.

Dark blue, yellow block letters: Navy.

Cautiously, she sits on the bed.

The surge of overwhelming pain is instant.

She misses him. Her body aches and cries for him. Each breath is desperation for reprieve.

Every breath is shallower. They escape in shudders.

No longer in sync.

Her tears and sobs lull her to sleep – again.

* * *

When she dreams, Olivia dreams of being awoken by his touch.

Instead, she's awoken by a knock.


	5. Chapter 5

He stares at it.

A control panel.

In Japanese.

Immediately, he bursts out laughing and thinks of _her_.

* * *

'You're taking awhile.'

Moaning painfully, she grumbles.

'Declaring your love on the toilet? Romantic.'

A towel is launched at his head; he sniggers.

Reentering, she glares and he smirks, 'We don't wash hands?'

Threating, she adds, 'I need a prescription.'

Immediately, he sits up in concern, 'What's wrong?'

Her eyes narrow, 'A UTI.'

She snaps, 'Don't look so proud.'

His lips quirk, '… since the Navy.'

Her hands hit her hips, 'Excuse me? I've never seen the uniform.'

Launching off the bed, he tugs her close—'I'll bring it with me.'

She smirks, 'Does it still even fit?'

His smile falls, 'What does that mean?'

Grinning, she pats his stomach and winks, 'One cheeseburger too many, Mr. President.'

She walks away in search of her phone. If she remembers correctly, they started in her kitchen. Her pants should be in there.

'It's treason to call the president fat,' He yells.

'Not if I just blew him this morning.'

He pauses, good point.

He finds her.

'You okay?'

Her arms hug his neck, 'Never better.'

* * *

Memory fading, his laugh stops; missing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kissing the column of her throat, he moves to her shoulders._

_His thumb brushes the petals of her sex and she gasps, 'More.'_

_Their bodies connect; her legs tighten around his waist._

_A hands rests against his chest, he enters her repeatedly with steady precision. _

_It isn't enough. _

_'Harder.'_

_'Deeper.'_

_He grants her request._

_Kissing his neck, she moans, 'Fitz.'_

_He stills and corrects her, 'Edison.'_

* * *

Startled awake, she hugs herself and turns to hit something, no, _someone._

He hadn't left.

Her brow cocks in bewilderment, but she rolls away.

"The President, huh?"

"Edison…"

Silence.

"You talk in your sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone sings.

He watches her.

She joins them, smiling.

* * *

_'Will you sing on my birthday,' He grins._

_'Definitely not.'_

_He chuckles, but continues to kiss her jaw and peppering her neck too._

_'I'll be forty-nine,' He murmurs._

_'And next year fifty, an old man,' She smirks and grinds into him._

_He laughs, rich and warm – happy._

_The clock beeps – midnight._

_Sinking into her, they both moan._

_Her voice drops low and sultry, 'Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Mr. President…'_

* * *

The song concludes and he watches her.

She looks away painfully.

It will never be happy without her.


End file.
